The Oregon Alzheimer's Disease Center (OADC) has recognized from its inception that genetics provides a powerful tool for understanding the process of brain aging and dementia. Specific genetic mutations cause early-onset familial Alzheimer's disease (AD), whereas more complex networks of genes and environmental factors influence susceptibility to commonly occurring sporadic late-onset AD. Identification of genes of even minor effect can illuminate the series of steps involved in the pathogenesis of cognitive decline. The mission of the Genetics Core of the OADC is to improve and maximize the quality of genetic information and samples available for research. It is organized to support current research, and to anticipate future research requirements made possible by new technologies. We will obtain family history data and DNA on AD subjects and healthy at-risk elderly subjects, recruited and clinically assessed in the Clinical Core. We will obtain genetic data, including apolipoproteinE (APOE) genotypes on all subjects, other validated candidate genes as they are identified, and single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) profiles on selected cohorts of elderly-at-risk for cognitive decline. Family history, tissue and genotype data will be available to the research community. We will foster collaborative research, particularly with respect to the research themes supported by the Genetics Core and the OADC. They include the identification of genetic components of healthy brain aging and longevity, genetic correlates of early cognitive decline, genetics of late-onset familial Alzheimer's disease (LOFAD) and the application of high throughput genotyping and gene expression technologies to AD and aging research. Finally, we will participate in educational programs related to genetics, including those of the Education Core and the local chapter of the Alzheimer's Association.